Forbidden Love
by Lost-Inside-You
Summary: Itachi and Sasuke are secretly in love and they have to hide it from everyone. Sorry That's all I could think of for a summary...
1. Chapter 1

**Forbidden Love**

** An Itasasu Story **

**Chapter One**

***~**~**~**~*~**~*~***~**~**~**~*~*~**~**~**~**~*~*~***~**~**~*~**~**~**~**~*~*~**~**~**~**~**~*~*~****

**prologue:**

When Sasuke was 6 years old, he and Itachi have a secret relationship they have to hide from the world or else there would probably be severe consequences for Itachi Uchiha...Seeing as how he was 11, And they were brothers...Now it's 2 years later

***~**~**~**~**~*~*~*~***~**~**~*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*~***~**~*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~***

"Nii-san! Nii-san!" 8 years old Sasuke shouted as Itachi was heading for the door

"What Sasuke? I'm very busy, I have to go to a meeting..."

"Why can't you just skip it? or say your sick!?"

"Because I've had too many 'sick days' as it is...I'll be back soon though..."

"Can't you be a little late?" Sasuke said with a depressed kind of look on his face

"Sorry Sasuke...But, Tou-san is already waiting for me there...And Shisui is going to meet me half way there..."

"Oh..."

Itachi rubs Sasuke's cheek "Don't worry, I'll be back soon..."

Sasuke blushes and Itachi leaves...

***~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*~***~**~**~**~**~**~*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*~****

Itachi begins walking to the meeting place, He stops when he hears ruffling in the tree above him, He quickly jumps up in the tree and pins the first figure he sees to the trunk

"I-Ita...chi..."

Itachi's eyes widen and he lets go "Sasuke? I'm so sorry...What are you doing here? Go home! Don't you realize that I could've been some random killer or rapist right now! I told you to never leave the house without me by you..."

"B-But You were by me..."

"Don't get smart with me right now Sasuke...I'm really not in the mood"

"I-I just...wanted...You never said goodbye..."

Itachi sighs "Goodbye?" Itachi repeats, In an annoyed voice "All you wanted me to say was goodbye?"

Sasuke hesitantly nods

"Now I have to walk you back home..." Itachi looks around "It's a good thing Shisui is always late...Come on Sasuke..."

"B-But Can't I just go with you!"

"No."

"Why are you being so mean lately...?"

"I'm not being mean! I've just been in a bad mood ok!?"

Tears start forming in Sasuke's eyes, Making Itachi sigh

"I'm sorry...Look, I-I've just been so busy and I have to keep making sure that our 'relationship' stays secret...And It's been a stressful week..."

"So...Our love...I-Is...a b-burden...to you?" Sasuke says between sobs

"What? No! Never! It's just ha-"

"Then why...Why...Haven't we...Kissed...In over...A week...O-Or even...spend time...together? Y-You hate...m-me..."

Itachi tries to hug him, But Sasuke slaps Itachi away and jumps out of the tree and falls over scraping him leg on the cement, Itachi immediately rushes over to Sasuke's side

"Are you ok Sasuke?"

"J-Just Leave me alone..."

"No. I care about you..."

"Since when? huh!?!"

"Forever..." Itachi whispers as he pins Sasuke to the tree and Kisses him...He was about to put him tongue in Sasuke's mouth until someone pulled Itachi off of Sasuke

"Itachi! What the fuck are you doing?"

"S-Shisui! I-It's really not what it looks like...Believe me..."

"Believe you? Why should I? Look at Sasuke he's crying, Terrified, And bleeding, Obviously you were the cause of all that!If I hadn't have shown up, You would have been raping him wouldn't you?"

"N-No...Itachi and I...we..." Sasuke chokes out

"Shisui, Please understand...Me and Sasuke...Love eachother..."

"T-That's Just...Fucking gross Itachi, What were you thinking! I'm telling Fagaku!"

"No! You can't...He would send me away!"

"Good. Anything to straighten you out, And keep you from harming Sasuke!"

"Sasuke needs me!"

"Is this really what he needs Itachi? I think not! Nothing is changing my mind I'm telling Fagaku right now!" Shisui Says as he heads toward the meeting hall

"Sasuke, Stay here..." Itachi runs after Shisui, With Sasuke not that far behind in the bushes

"Shisui! Don't! You must understand!"

"There's nothing to understand Itachi...You've just lost your mind..."

"Please Shisui..."

"That's enough Itachi! There's no changing my mind..."

"Then I'm afraid I'll have to kill you..."

"You can't be serious Itachi..."

"I'm dead serious...No one else can protect Sasuke but me, And if I have to kill to protect our secret...Then I will..."

"Heh...Your bluffing...You could never kill me..."

"You wanna bet?"

Itachi pulls out a kunai and throws it at Shisui, Hitting him right in the neck, Blood squirts out and he falls to the ground... A gash could be heard from the bushes, Itachi pulls out another kunai and throws it at the bushes, Hitting his target

"Who are you? Come out now!"

Sasuke stumbles out of the bush revealing a kunai in his stomach and a terrified look on his face

"Sasuke! I-I didn't realize...I'm so so sorry!"

Itachi starts to run toward Sasuke, Until Sasuke backs away

"S-Stay away..."

"I'm Sorry Sasuke...you know I'd never hurt you...Please..."

"Leave me alone! Y-You...Your not the Itachi I know..."

"Sasuke...Please...I-I just-"

Sasuke pulls the kunai out of His stomach and runs away

"Sasuke! Wait! Your bleeding! And..." Itachi stops talking when Sasuke was out of his view...

"What have I done?" He curses himself

***~**~**~**~*~*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*~*~*~***~*~*~*~***~**~**~**~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~****

**Should I Continue? **

**I hope you liked It...**

**These Are The Songs I listened to while typing**

**~ Missing (Evanescence)**

**~ Indestructible (Disturbed) **

**~ Our Solemn Hour (Within Temptation)**

**...Reviews Please...**

**Thats All**

**~Ryuzaki~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Forbidden Love **

**An Itasasu Story**

** Chapter Two**

**P.S Happy Birthday Sasuke-Kun! (7-23-09)  
**

***~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*~*~*~**~**~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~**~*~*~**~**~*~*~**~**~**~**~**~**~****

_Recap:_

_Sasuke pulls the kunai out of His stomach and runs away_

_"Sasuke! Wait! Your bleeding! And..." Itachi stops talking when Sasuke was out of his view..._

_"What have I done?" He curses himself_

***~**~**~**~**~*~*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*~**~**~**~*~*~**~**~**~*~*~*~**~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~**~*~**~**~*~***

Sasuke ran into his room as fast as his feet would take him, When he got the he hid under his bed, Hoping Itachi wouldn't find him...He backed up to the wall when he heard the front door slam and someone run up the stairs, Then someone burst into his room

"Sasuke? Are you in here? Please? If you are talk to me...Look I'm sorry...I-I didn't know...And...And, Your probably not even here are you..."

Itachi looks around the room, Then sighs

"I've really done it now...Why am I such a dumbass! He saw me kill our cousin, Then I hit him...I have to find him though...But, With that wound how far could he have possibly gone?" Itachi starts to leave and head down the stairs

"I-Ita..." Sasuke starts to say then passes out from blood-loss

"Sasuke?" Itachi pauses then shakes his head "I must be hearing things..."

He ran out of the house and toward the meeting hall

"I'll get Tou-san...Even though he doesn't care about Sasuke, He'll care about Shisui's murderer...Or should I call It suicide...?"

***~**~**~**~*~**~*~**~***~*~*~*~**~**~*~*~*~**~**~**~*~*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*~*~**~**~**~**~**~**~****

"Itachi! You late the meeting is already over..."

"I know...But, There was a huge problem with Shisui..."

"Shisui?"

"You see he attacked Sasuke and-"

"And let me guess Sasuke couldn't protect himself like the weak baby he is."

"Will you shutup for once! He's only fucking 8 years old!"

"When you were 8 you were already a Chunnin, And going on missions, Not to mention you had Sharingan! That pathetic kid has nothing to show off!"

"He's your son! You should give him more credit for once! He's actually kind of smart for his age..."

"Kind Of?!" Fagaku repeats "That's enough talk of that failure!"

"One day you'll see..."

"See what!? There's nothing to see Itachi! Now Shisui? Where is he anyway?"

"He Killed himself...After he attacked Sasuke..."

"No way! That's just- He wouldn't do something like that he was the most revered and talented of our cl-"

"You can't judge people by your our preconceptions...No matter how great that person was or maybe even become..."

"How can I really be certain it was suicide Itachi? Hmm?"

"There's a note by his body..."

"Show me then..."

"Not until we find Sasuke...."

"You lost it?!" Fagaku said referring to Sasuke as it once again

"Sasuke is not an it! He is a fucking human being your son! If you payed more attention to him then maybe just maybe you would see how great he really can be..."

"The only thing is see is that he's rotting your brain and changing you..."

"No one can change other people! I like Sasuke because he is my brother and he looks up to me...An-"

"That's enough Itachi! Don't even put the words Like, And Sasuke in the same sentence anymore..."

"What ever...After I take you to Shisui's body...I'll look for Sasuke myself then..."

"Fine."

"Let's go!" Itachi shouts pointing Fagaku The directions

***~**~**~**~**~**~**~*~*~**~**~**~*~*~***~**~**~*~**~**~**~*~**~**~**~**~*~*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~****

When they got to the place, There was no body only blood and Kunai's, Itachi's eyes widened

"H-He was here!"

"Well Itachi it looks like there was a fight here not a suicide..."

"B-But....He..."

"I'm going to look for Shisui...You can go look for that one asshole kid...it...Or whatever the fuck his name was"

"It's Sasuke! And you know that!" Itachi shouts as he stomps away in anger...Then realizes what happened after he is out of Fagaku's view... "How is Shisui alive? Someone must have taken his body, No wait! Shisui is alive! He must have Sasuke with him! That bastard!"

Itachi races all through Konoha yelling Sasuke's name out

***~**~**~*~**~**~**~*~**~**~*~*~***~**~**~**~**~**~**~*~*~*~**~**~*~*~**~**~**~*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~****

Fagaku watched as Itachi stomped away, He sighed

"Itachi...One day you'll see what a failure Sasuke is...And when that day comes, we'll kill that menace...Together"

"F-Fagaku-san..."

"Shisui? There you are! Itachi said that you-"

"Fagaku there is something I must tell you before...I die..."

"If these are your last words then I'll listen..."

"I-I care about Itachi...That's why you must get Sasuke away from him, Or separate them..."

"I was already going to do that..."

"S-So you know about...Itachi raping Sasuke..."

Fagaku's eye's widen "Itachi...Did...What?!"

"He and Sasuke apparently have been having some...Affairs for quiet a while now...When I-I saw them making out Itachi attacked me..."

"So you didn't attack Sasuke...?"

"N-No...Itachi did...On accident though..."

"...I see...This is and always was Sasuke's fault...Seducing my oldest son...He deserves to be punished...Shisui, I'll have medics come to heal you...I have to deal with this little...Problem..."

Shisui nods, And Fagaku heads toward his house...

***~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*~*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*~*~***~**~**~**~**~**~**~*~***~**~**~*****

**Hope you liked the new Chapter **

**....Reviews...Please...**

**These are the songs I listened to while writing **

**~ Freak On A Leash (KoRn)**

**~ Dead Bodies Everywhere (KoRn)**

**~ Dance With The Devil (Breaking Benjamin)**

**Ja-Ne Everyone!**

**~Ryuzaki~  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Forbidden Love **

**An Itasasu Story**

** Chapter Three**

**~*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*~*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~****~*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~****

_Recap:_

_"...I see...This is and always was Sasuke's fault...Seducing my oldest son...He deserves to be punished...Shisui, I'll have medics come to heal you...I have to deal with this little...Problem..."_

_Shisui nods, And Fagaku heads toward his house..._

**~**~**~**~**~*~*~**~**~*~*~*~**~**~*~**~*~**~**~**~**~*~**~**~*~*~*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*~*~**~**~*****

Itachi saw the way Fagaku was stomping in the direction of their house, This probably wasn't good. Itachi decided to follow, But keep a good distance so he wouldn't be seen.

**~**~**~**~**~*~*~**~**~*~*~*~**~**~*~**~*~**~**~**~**~*~**~**~*~*~*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*~*~**~**~*****

**"**Come out you little fucker, I know your in here somewhere." Fagaku's voice was demanding, And Pissed. He went up the stairs and busted in Sasuke's room, Activating his Sharingan, He saw a figure under the bed, And it looked as though it was already dying.

"Ts." He growled as he pulled Sasuke out from under the bed, By his hair. Fagaku chuckled when he saw Sasuke's wound and the fact that he was already unconscious was good on his part, Now he could just finish the boy off, For good.

"I-I...I-I...tac...hi...N-Nii-S-San...?" Sasuke's voice was very raspy, He could barely breathe he parted his eyes and saw Fagaku holding him by his head.

"Awake Bitch?"

"W-Wha...What...are...Y-Yo-"

Fagaku tossed Sasuke across the room, And Sasuke hit the wall, And his ribs broke as they made contact to the wall.

"You won't be seducing Itachi anymore...Everyone will be better off without you anyways..."

"B-But...I-I...Ita-"

"There's no excuse for this...You are a Nuisance to our clan."

Fagaku ready-ed his blade to Sasuke's neck.

"Don't you dare."

"Well Itachi...Nice of you to join us...I'll make you a deal...I will let you off easy, If you give the finishing blow to Sasuke."

"No."

"Hn. Have it your way then."

Fagaku lifted SAsuke by his throat and bashed his broken body on the wall. Sasuke coughed and cried.

"Let go of him...Or else."

"Itachi, You don't realize this...this thing has changed you...NOw I must do what is necessary."

"Necessary?" Itachi repeated "Your just like the rest of them...Why can't you see...Me and Sasuke...We love eachother...Why do you care so much? It's our choice."

"Because Itachi, It's wrong...And not to mention Illegal, think of what other people will thin-"

"I don't give a shit about other people! The only thing I will ever care about is Sasuke. I will destroy anyone who tries to get in the way of our love."

"You wouldn't Itachi?"

"Oh, I believe I would."

"Fine." He threw Sasuke's body hard across the room again, Sasuke cried out in pain and his eyes automatically shut. Itachi growled at this and the both simultaneously pulled their swords out and quickly placed the blade at one another's necks.

"I'm more skilled than you Tou-San...You wouldn't dare take me on."

"Hn. We'll see."

Itachi flipped back as Fagaku's blade slashed the air, Itachi flashed stepped quicker than a heartbeat and stabbed his father from behind.

Fagaku coughed out blood then immediately fell to the ground growling.

"I told you...I was stronger." Itachi mocked.

"Why? Why Itachi?" His father questioned him.

"Like I mentioned before...The only thing I care about is Sasuke...And you hurt him..."

"N-No not that. Why...Why did you choose to love Sasuke? Why not someone else?"

"Because...I..." Itachi pause, This question should've been the easiest to answer and yet...He just couldn't find the right words. "We just love and care for eachother...And we make eachother happy...Love just happens it's...I-It's not easy to explain."

"I See...Itachi...One day...I know that one day, You will kill him. And you won't regret it...I can tell in your eyes...You have hate, Power, Concern, And Love for that boy. But some of those things will start to fade away...But...just which ones...?" Fagaku closed his eyes and Itachi laughed.

'You were always full of such talk shit...Even till the end."

Itachi walked of to Sasuke and picked him up, He would have to find a secure place and treat the boy on his own, He will make sure People will never find out...About their love, Their sin...

**~**~**~**~**~*~*~**~**~*~*~*~**~**~*~**~*~**~**~**~**~*~**~**~*~*~*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*~*~**~**~***

**Hehe Umm...Well I kind of forgot about this fic :/ **

**Sorry, I was just looking in my Uploader thingy and I wanted to see the life of some of them and this one was the lowest so Yeah I was like,Oh U forgot about this. **

**I will update soon xDD**

**And I have no idea what I was thinking While I was writing this so it may seem a little odd. **

_~Sasu-Chan_**  
**


End file.
